1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light source holders, and particularly to a light source holder for holding a plurality of solid-state light sources thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have recently been extensively used as light sources for illumination devices due to their high luminous efficiency, low power consumption and long lifespan. A single LED generally has a limited radiating range. To achieve a large radiating range, some illumination devices employ a holder which has a plurality of LEDs mounted thereon. However, such a structure may direct light in undesired directions, which results in low light utilization efficiency.
Therefore, what is needed is a light source holder for holding light sources thereon that overcomes the described limitations.